Homogenization is the process of breaking down and blending components within a fluid. One familiar example is milk homogenization in which milk fat globules are broken-up and distributed into the bulk of the milk. Homogenization is also used to process other emulsions such as silicone oil and process dispersions such as pigments, antacids, and some paper coatings.
The most common device for performing homogenization is a homogenization valve. The emulsion or dispersion is introduced under high pressure into the valve, which functions as a flow restrictor to generate intense turbulence. The high pressure fluid is forced out through a usually narrow valve gap into a lower pressure environment.
Homogenization occurs in the region surrounding the valve gap. The fluid undergoes rapid acceleration coupled with extreme drops in pressure. Theories have suggested that both turbulence and cavitation in this region are the mechanisms that facilitate the homogenization.
Early homogenization valves had a single valve plate that was thrust against a valve seat by some, typically mechanical or hydraulic, actuating system. Milk, for example, was expressed through an annular aperture or valve slit between the valve and the valve seat.
While offering the advantage of a relatively simple construction, the early valves could not efficiently handle high milk flow rates. Homogenization occurs most efficiently with comparatively small valve gaps, which limits the milk flow rate for a given pressure. Thus, higher flow rates could only be achieved by increasing the diameter or size of a single homogenizing valve.
Newer homogenization valve designs have been more successful at accommodating high flow rates while maintaining optimal valve gaps. Some of the best examples of these designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,573 and 4,383,769 to William D. Pandolfe and assigned to the instant assignee, the teachings of these patents being incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference. Multiple, annular, valve members are stacked one on top of the other. The central holes of the stacked members define a common, typically high pressure, chamber. Annular grooves are formed on the top and/or bottom surfaces of each valve member, concentric with the central hole. The grooves are in fluid communication with each other via axially directed circular ports that extend through the members, and together the grooves and ports define a second, typically low pressure, chamber. In each valve member, the wall between the central hole and the grooves is chamfered to provide knife edges. Each knife edge forms a valve seat spaced a small distance from an opposed valve surface on the adjacent valve member. In this design, an optimal valve spacing can be maintained for any flow rate; higher flow rates are accommodated simply by adding more valve members to the stack.